Saving The Past
by Major Abigail Whitlock
Summary: The Soul Society is in trouble so they send a team of four high ranking Soul Reapers into the past to change what they see fit to stop the Winter War from ever happening. If they can't stop it from happening they have been ordered to save powerful people to help them. Full summary inside. Disclaimer: I no own Bleach and Kaze belongs to BlackSoulStar. On Hold!
1. Prologue

**Title: Saving The Past**

 **Summary: The Soul Society is in trouble so they send a team of four high ranking Soul Reapers into the past to change what they see fit to stop the Winter War from ever happening. If they can't stop it from happening they have been ordered to save powerful people to help them. Meet Abigail Hitsuguya the Time Jumping Quincy/Shinigami, Karin Hitsuguya Ichigo's imouto and captain of the fourth division, Rangiku Matsumoto the lieutenant of the tenth division, and Shuuhei Hisagi lieutenant of the ninth division. Set after Quincy War and from Pendulum Arc time to Quincy War.**

 **Character:  
Kage Ise (Armageddon), Abigail Hitsuguya (Hinoyosei), Alexander Hitsuguya (Aisuakuma), Mika Nakamura (Winding Rose), Karin (Kurosaki) Hitsuguya (Kaze), Vizardo, Particular Espada, All main from anime, and some surprises**

 **Parings:  
HitsuKarin, ShunsuixNanao, IchiRuki, GinRan, UlquiHime, ShinYori, GrimmNel, KenShiro, LovexRose, ByaHisa, IssiMisa, KaiMiya, ShuuAbi, **

**Squads:**

 **Ichibantai  
Captain Commander Shunsui Kyoraku  
Lieutenants Nanao Ise & Genshiro Okikiba**

 **Nibantai  
Captain Yoruichi Shihoin  
Lieutenants Soi Fon & Abigail Hitsuguya**

 **Sanbantai  
Captain Gin Ichimaru  
Lieutenant Izuru Kira**

 **Yonbantai  
Captain Karin Hitsuguya  
Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu  
Third Seat Alexander Hitsuguya**

 **Gobantai  
Captain Shinji Hirako  
Lieutenant Mika Nakamura**

 **Rokubantai  
Captain Byakuya Kuchiki  
Lieutenant Renji Abarai**

 **Nanabantai  
Captain Sajin Komamura  
Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba**

 **Hachibantai  
Captain Ichigo Kurosaki  
Lieutenant Yuzu Kurosaki**

 **Kyuubantai  
Captian Kage Ise  
Lieutenant Mashiro Kuna & Shuuhei Hisagi**

 **Jubantai  
Captian Toshiro Hitsuguya  
Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto**

 **Juichibantai  
Captian Kenpachi Zaraki  
Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi**

 **Junibantai  
Captian Kisuke Urarhara  
Lieutenant Hiyori Sarugaki**

 **Jusanbantai  
Captian Rukia Kuchiki-Kurosaki  
Lieutenant Kaien Shiba  
Third Seat Miyako Shiba  
Fourth Seats Kiyone Kotetsu & Sentaro Kotsubaki**

 **Juyonbantai – Special Stealth Force  
Captain Abigail Hitsuguya  
Lieutenant Alexander Hitsuguya  
Third Seat Nelliel Tu Odelschwank  
Fourth Seat Ulquiorra Cifer  
Fifth Seat Kensei Muguruma  
Sixth Seat Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez  
Seventh Seat Lisa Yodomaru  
Eighth Seat Love Aikawa  
Ninth Seat Rojuro Otoribashi  
Tenth Seat Hachigen Ushoda  
**

* * *

 **I know I shouldn't be writing a new story but I couldn't help it. I don't own bleach - that belongs to Kubo-sensei - or Karin's Zanpakto Kaze, he belongs to BlackSoulStar. Next to be updated is The Three Jinchuuriki. All the squad members won't be listed in every chapter.**

* * *

 **Saving the Past  
Prologue**

I was sitting with my best friend and the Hitsuguya twins in the living room of their house in the world of the living. I am Captain Kage Ise of the ninth division in Soul Society and my best friend is Lieutenant Mika Nakamura of the fifth division. The twins are the kids of Captain Karin Hitsuguya and Captain Toshiro Hitsuguya. Their names are Abigail and Alexander but we just call them Abby and Alex for short. Abby is the elder twin and she has long black hair and teal eyes, Alex is the younger twin and look like his father. We are all sixteen and trained Shinigami though Abby is also a Quincy.

While we were hanging out I saw a hell butterfly out of the corner of my eye and held out my finger for it to land on.

" _Captain Ise, Lieutenant Nakamura, Lieutenant Hitsuguya, and Third Seat Hitsuguya please report to Soul Society at once. Go to the Meeting Hall immediately."_ We all heard the message so Mika and I used our gloves to go into soul form while Alex took his mod soul pill and Abby ejected her soul by will. I opened a senkaimon and we ran through the dangai heading to the Soul Society.

When we go through I heard Abby yell "Race ya to the Meeting Hall!" as she took off with shunpo.

"Leave it to Stormy to be having fun while we need to be serious." I heard Alex say as we shunpoed after her.

* * *

Abby's POV

"Race ya to the Meeting Hall!" I yelled shunpoing off.

I won the race and stood outside the doors for about two minutes before the others showed up. Kage was second, Alex was third, and Mika came in last. WE all walked in and bowed before going to our spots. I stood in my spot behind Captain Soi Fon, Alex stood behind Kaa-san and Isane-ba, Kage took his place in front of my boyfriend Shuuhei, and Mika stood behind Shinji.

"We have a mission for our Time Jumper. She may choose her own team of three other people. They will go back to right before Kaien Shiba and his wife Miyako died and prevent as much of Aizen's plans from happening if they can't or won't change particular events from happening you are to save powerful people who are dead in our time and put them in hiding and make it seem that they actually died. Now the list of people to save if you go to plan B is Kaien and Miyako Shiba – Captain Rukia gasped – Hisana Kuchiki – Byakuya-ji sucked in a breath – Masaki Kurosaki – Kaa-san, Yuzu-ba, and Ichi-ji gasped – and Gin Ichimaru – Rangiku-ba started crying at this. Anyone else you see fit may be saved but these five people are a have to. Who do you choose to go with you, Captain Abigail Hitsuguya?"

I stepped into the middle of the hall and kneeled down. "Thank You Captain Commander for this mission and the promotion. I choose Lieutenant Hisagi, Lieutenant Matsumoto, and Captain Karin Hitsuguya. If I need any more help I will summon Captain Ise to the time we are in. Good thing is when I activate my time jumping this time freezes until we get back to the exact second we left. Team get ready we leave in an hour. Meet at my house in the world of the living." I said standing up and walking out to pack.

An hour later I was hugging Isshin-jiji and Otou-san good bye. I grabbed my long bow and quiver and my Quincy necklace and instructed everyone to hold hands. _"I call upon my powers to time jump back 127 years."_ I said as I closed my eyes.

When I opened them the world of the living had changed a lot so I opened the senkaimon and all four of us ran through the dangai. But when we got to the other side the Stealth Force was waiting for us and we were arrested and token in front of Captain Commander Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

* * *

 **Sorry again for getting distracted by posting a new story. Hope you like it. R &R please.**


	2. Gathering to Tell

**Saving The Past  
** **Gathering to Tell**

* * *

 **Previously: Abby POV**

"We have a mission for our Time Jumper. She may choose her own team of three other people. They will go back to right before Kaien Shiba and his wife Miyako died and prevent as much of Aizen's plans from happening if they can't or won't change particular events from happening you are to save powerful people who are dead in our time and put them in hiding and make it seem that they actually died. Now the list of people to save if you go to plan B is Kaien and Miyako Shiba – Captain Rukia gasped – Hisana Kuchiki – Byakuya-ji sucked in a breath – Masaki Kurosaki – Kaa-san, Yuzu-ba, and Ichi-ji gasped – and Gin Ichimaru – Rangiku-ba started crying at this. Anyone else you see fit may be saved but these five people are a have to. Who do you choose to go with you, Captain Abigail Hitsuguya?"

I stepped into the middle of the hall and kneeled down. "Thank You Captain Commander for this mission and the promotion. I choose Lieutenant Hisagi, Lieutenant Matsumoto, and Captain Karin Hitsuguya. If I need any more help I will summon Captain Ise to the time we are in. Good thing is when I activate my time jumping this time freezes until we get back to the exact second we left. Team get ready we leave in an hour. Meet at my house in the world of the living." I said standing up and walking out to pack.

An hour later I was hugging Isshin-jiji and Otou-san good bye. I grabbed my long bow and quiver and my Quincy necklace and instructed everyone to hold hands. _"I call upon my powers to time jump back 127 years."_ I said as I closed my eyes.

When I opened them the world of the living had changed a lot so I opened the senkaimon and all four of us ran through the dangai. But when we got to the other side the Stealth Force was waiting for us and we were arrested and token in front of Captain Commander Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

* * *

 **Now: Still Abby POV**

We had been bound and blind folded when they grabbed us but I could feel that we were heading to the ichibantai meeting hall. I felt myself hitting the ground a few minutes later and groaned and sat on my heels and felt the others do the same.

"Who are you and why are you invading Soul Society?" I heard from in front of me from who I could only guess was Old Man Yama since I had never really knew him.

"I am unable to tell you with everyone in here because our mission is for only particular ears only. But if you remove my blindfold I will tell you who everyone in my team is." I replied looking up as I felt the blind fold fall.

I looked around to see who all was here and saw Shuuhei to my right, okaa to my left and Giku was behind Shuuhei. Sitting in a tall chair in front of me was Yamamoto with his lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe behind him, to his right was Lady Yoruichi with Soi Fon behind her, then down that line was Unohana Retsu with Isane Kotetsu, Genrei Kuchiki with someone I didn't recognize, Shunsui-ji with Lisa, Isshin-jiji and the other Rangiku **(A/N: let's pretend he is already a captain as I can't remember who is this squad during the pendulum arc)** , and Kisuke-ji **(A/N: let's pretend that he was already promoted)** with Hiyori. Then on the left was Jushiro-jii and Kaien, Kenpachi with Yachiru on his shoulder **(A/N: again let's pretend)** , Kensei with Mashiro, Love with someone I didn't recognize, Shinji-ji with Aizen-teme, and Rojuro with whoever his lieutenant was.

I looked back at Old Man Yama to see he was waiting for me to do introductions.

"I would also like to know what you are and the names of your zanpakto." He stated.

"My name is Hitsuguya Abigail. I'm a Soul Reaper/Quincy and my zanpakto's name is Hi no Yosei. This dude to my right is my fiancée Hisagi Shuuhei. He is a Soul Reaper and his zanpakto's name is Kazeshini. Behind him is my oba Matsumoto Rangiku. She is also a Soul Reaper and her zanpakto's name is Hineko – the other Rangiku looked at me. Finally to my right is my okaa Hitsuguya-Kurosaki Karin. She like me is both Soul Reaper and Quincy and her zanpakto's name is Kaze. Now will you introduce everyone please same as me?" I said looking at everyone again.

"Hai, I am Captain Commander Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto and my zanpakto is Ryūjin Jakka. Behind me is my lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe and his zanpakto is Gonryōmaru. At the beginning of the line on my right is Nibantai Captain Yoruichi Shihoin she doesn't use a zanpakto and behind her is her lieutenant Shaolin Fon and her zanpakto is Suzumebachi. Next is Yonbantai Captain Unohana Retsu and her zanpakto is Minazuki. Her lieutenant is Kotetsu Isane and her zanpakto is Itegumo. Next to Unohana is Rokubantai Captain Kuchiki Genrei and his lieutenant Kuchiki Koga. Next to him is Hachibantai Captain Kyoraku Shunsui and his zanpakto is Katen Kyōkotsu. His lieutenant is Yodomaru Lisa and her zanpakto is Haguro Tonbo. Beside Kyoraku is Jubantai Captain Shiba Isshin and his zanpakto is Engetsu. His lieutenant is Matsumoto Rangiku and her zanpakto is Hineko – the same as your Rangiku. The last on the right is Junibantai Captain Urarhara Kisuke and his zanpakto is Benihime. His lieutenant is Sarugaki Hiyori and her zanpakto is Kubikiri Orochi. Across from Urarhara on the left is Jusanbantai Captain Ukitake Jushiro and his zanpakto is Sōgyo no Kotowari. His lieutenant is Shiba Kaien and his zanpakto is Nejibana. Beside Ukitake is Juichibantai Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and his lieutenant Kusajishi Yachiru. Next to him is Kyuubantai Captain Muguruma Kensei and his zanpakto is Tachikaze. His lieutenant is Kuna Mashiro and she doesn't use a zanpakto. Next to him is Nanabantai Captain Aikawa Love and his zanpakto is Tengumaru. His lieutenant is Jin'emon Kotsubaki and he hasn't found out the name of his zanpakto. Next is Gobantsu Captain Hirako Shinji and his zanpakto is Sakanade. His lieutenant is Sosuke Aizen and his zanpakto is Kyōka Suigetsu. Finally Sanbantai Captain Otoribashi Rojuro and his zanpakto is Kinshara. His lieutenant is Chikane Iba and she hasn't found out the name of her zanpakto." He said as the people stepped forward as he said their names.

"Hai, arigato Captain Commander, but if you want to know why we are here I need only certain people in this room and I need you to call certain people here. Can we work this out?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Who do you need to stay?" He asked standing up

"You, Captain Shihoin, Lieutenant Fon, Captain Otoribashi, Captain Hirako, Captain Aikawa, Captain Kyoraku, Lieutenant Yodomaru, Captain Muguruma, Lieutenant Kuna, Captain Shiba, Lieutenant Matsumoto, Captain Kenpachi, Lieutenant Kusajishi, Captain Urarhara, Lieutenant Sarugaki, Captain Ukitake, and Lieutenant Shiba. I also need you to call Kuchiki Byakuya, Kuchiki Hisana, and Rukia from the academy, Shiba Miyako, Hitsuguya Toshiro, and Ichimaru Gin." I said going over who I needed to get in order to do this right.

"Everyone who was not said please leave." He stated while sending off five Hell Butterflies to get whoever was not here.

As everyone left the current timeline Rangiku came over and unbound us on the condition that we give our zanpakto to Yoruichi so we couldn't attack them. After we got up I waked over to Shuuhei and kissed him before leaning against his chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist and waited for everyone else to get here so I could explain.

Finally after twenty minutes Rukia walked through the door meaning everyone was here. The first thing I did was take different people's hands and pulled everyone to a different place and in groups. The Rangiku's were with Gin who looked confused as to why there were two of his best friend and secret love, Rukia was with Byakuya and Hisana wondering why Hisana looked like her, Miyako was with Kaien and Jushiro, my younger otou was with Isshin and okaa, Old Man Yama was with Shunsui, The Vizardo were together on their own like always, Kisuke was with Yoruichi and Soi Fon, and Kenpachi and Yachiru were bothering me.

* * *

 **I am so so sory for taking so long, I got caught up going back to school this year and wasn't able to get any writing done around my school work load. I'll try to have my other stories updated during or after the holidays.**

 **Ja ne  
R&R**


End file.
